


Too Late

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: This was the path he chose on that night.





	Too Late

He's spent the whole night travelling over phone lines from place to place.  
Heard whispers of things going on.

"Execution."

"Murder."

"Deal."

It did sound vaguely interesting and maybe if he actually cared about it, he might have actually gone ahead and prodded a little deeper, found out the meaning behind these words.  
But he couldn't. He had something far more important to do on this night and he just couldn't let it go. So he paid these humans no attention and closed his ears to whatever was happening in the town that night.

Now he sits alone in the park, possessing the core of the telephone.

There was a detective with a cap here a while ago. It looks like he left.

That young man who was bothering him stayed for a while, but he's also gone now, probably to sleep since the night had grown so late.

It's almost dawn. The sun should be rising pretty soon and a new day will begin.

The lonely ghost stares at the horizon.

He's spent all night searching and he hasn't managed to find so much as a single clue. Nothing to jog his memory. Not even a name. He still has no idea who he is, where's he's from, why he died in that junkyard.

His mind drifts back to the moment he woke up and saw the woman in peril. He could have done something with his powers, could have tried to save her from that man, just like that little dog had asked of him.

But he refused. He wanted to get his memory back and so he escaped over the phone line, thanks to that green detective who happened to be using the telephone at the time.

Now he feels a little pang of regret in his heart.

(Would things have been different if I'd just listened to that little doggie? What if I'd saved that woman? Would I have found a different path that would lead me to the answer?)

He'll never know now. It's too late.


End file.
